


Will You Go On A Date With Me

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Cassie asks Cissie on a date





	Will You Go On A Date With Me

2013  
Cassie could do this. She could do this. She could ask Cissie out. And if Cissie isn't into her that would be fine. If Cissie hates her afterwards Cassie could go hide on Themyscira for a few hundred years or so.

But she wouldn't worry about that until after the fact.

Cassie looked over at Cissie, who was sitting on Cassie's bed with a sports magazine in her hands.

"Hey… Cissie." Cassie started. And she wanted to slap herself. What a terrible way to start off! 

"Yeah? What's up?" Cissie dropped the magazine.

Cassie took a deep breath. "So… you're my best friend… uh…" 

"I know. Is everything alright?" Cissie moved closer to Cassie. 

Cassie felt her face flushing.

"Would… would you like to.." 

"Like to what?"

"Go on a… a, uh date. With me." 

"What?" 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Cassie asked all at once. She looked at Cissie.

Cissie was smiling. "I am so glad I didn't have to ask you out." 

"What?" Cassie blinked.

"Well I wasn't sure you were gay like you dress like a lesbian and your hair but I don't really dress like one and I have long hair so really those aren't accurate signs." Cissie was bright red.

"Actually I dress this way because I want people to think I'm a lesbian because I am." Cassie felt like jelly. 

"Hmm. Yes." 

"Huh?" 

"I'll go on a date with you. But you're paying."


End file.
